The rate of formation od ascites formation increases following large volume paracentesis in patients with cirrhosis. Accelerated formation of ascites results in contraction of intravenous volume. This produces activation of the sympathetic nervous system, increased secretion of renin, and enhanced renal sodium reabsorption.